Unwanted Past
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: The past still horrifies Natsuki years later. The HiME Festival was the worst of them all though; her mother being alive, and the fact that she found out the truth about her, leaving her dead inside. Yet, her psychotic lover can still be her savior no matter what time.


A/N: I'm not one to say this but…Oh…My…God! This was the shortest thing I've ever written, and no matter how much I tried to make it longer, it was impossible! I took hours trying to but failed. I'm a failure! *runs away crying* T^T

No not really, I could get used to it though…that is if I really am (I am). ._.

Well, I hope you like it (despite the length). Enjoy~

* * *

_There she was, hanging like a frame on a wall of the redhead's child. She didn't bother fighting back, not like she could either way, since her arms and legs were being constricted by Juliet's web along with the rest of her body; it looked as if she was being crucified. Memories played in her mind, while she was intentionally ignoring the fact that she might as well die now; although, that damn spider was about to finish that job for her. She had no reason to live, nothing mattered. Her mother, the only thing she wanted to return to the life she possessed, had now betrayed her. The mother she knew died in the car accident and never came back, even if it was the same body, nothing was there. Nothing she knew or wanted at least._

_Then _she_ arrived; the famous Kaichou, Shizuru Fujino. The one she met when she was alone, in that lovely garden with her hair swaying in the wind, her eyes glistening from the sun, and her honey coated voice speaking to her. Why had she come, the girl didn't know. And how she found out, well, a child appeared; Kiyohime. Shocking both her, and Nao was just the thing she expected. All she wanted to do was protect what was hers; in other words, Natsuki. But why? She was worth nothing, she couldn't help anyone but herself and even failed at that, she was just wasteful organic matter of the planet Earth._

"Natsuki?" said a gentle and tired voice. It was the very same one that had saved her that day. She had been hearing, Natsuki, in her sleep, and since it did not happen often, she couldn't help but to notice. Instantly, she sat up and asked her beloved Shizuru, what was wrong.

"Ara, shouldn't I be the one asking that?" said the girl wiping away a tear that was running off Natsuki's cheek, trying to reach her chin; one which was probably a result from recalling that appalling memory; that she really had been abandoned.

"Huh…? When di-" she herself hadn't noticed that she was crying. This was also the first time, Shizuru, actually had seen her Natsuki cry; she always knew she was a fragile girl but, at the same time strong. She was always a contradiction, which was what lured her to this child in the first place.

"A nightmare perhaps?" spoke the brunette to the one held dear to her, "Well, no matter what it was I'll always be here for my, Natsuki." said the older woman embracing, Natsuki, while giving her a light kiss of her forehead reassuring that she'd never be alone; not as long as she'd live that is. "Only for you."

"Arigato…Shizuru." mumbled the raven haired female, while taking the advantage of Shizuru's embrace to bring herself even closer; she even took the liberty so nuzzle into her love's breast. The two laid in the same bed for minutes, without any movement in the same position doing nothing but having one in their arms and the other feeling the warmth of them. It was a pleasant feeling for both, Natsuki, and Shizuru, that they could get _only_ from themselves.

"Natsuki~." whispered the older woman.

"Hm?"

"Could we stay like this _all_ night? Please?"

"Course we can."

The brunette held Natsuki a bit tighter, but not enough to keep her from breathing, and spoke the words "I love you" into her ear causing Natsuki's face to slightly blush yet leaving her in a calmer state. Those reassuring words were all that mattered in her existence; the words she lived for, and nothing else mattered.

"…Love you too, Shizuru." this actually left the brunette shocked. It was probably the first time she had spoke those words without trying to hide it. _To cute~ _thought the Kyoto girl.

"Well then, good night, love."

"Night, Shizuru."

* * *

A/N: As short as it was (here I go again), it was cute. I admit that…for me at least. I have no idea what you think though, which is why you should review. -hint hint-. :D

I don't know I just…I just wanted to write one about their relationship in high school but ended up writing this. I mean, it's not _that _awful, but of course it's not good. :P

Oh...Thank you for whoever that guest was...apparently I uploaded the wrong thing and was YOU. Anyway, hope you liked and (I ask again) review and thanks for reading

Sayanara~


End file.
